Alerea
Character Worksheet BASIC INFORMATION ''' Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 25 Detailed Class: Apprentice Arcanist Full and complete name: Alerea Green Titles of any sort: Apprentice Relationships, past or present: Alerea has a close companionship with Kaelbrooke. Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: Templars of the Rose, Apprentice at the Academy of Arcane Science in the Mage Sanctum. Ranks or regards among said guilds, associations or militias: Pledge, Ha. Professions(Mining, Enchanting, etc.) of any sort: Alerea loves working on her Herb Garden or picking wild herbs. Alerea splashes potions together in her spare time either to improve her skills and knowledge or to sell. Wealth status: Middle-Class, Travelling has taken its toll on her pockets however. Jobs(Tradesman, Assassin, etc.) of any sort: Arcanist, Alerea currently travels with Kaelbrooke working one off jobs. If not, their source of income: Parents will & profits from working '''RELATIONS Place of birth: Dalaran Wealth status during childhood(Uses same system): Upper-Class Current home(s): Small home in the Mage Quarter, mentioned in bio Reason for making a home there: Initially for her education, Known family members, and their relation to the character: She comes from a long line of Magi, they all die pretty young >< Living members amongst said family: Nowt~ Most cared for friends, family, or pets: Kaelbrooke 'PERSONALITY ' General happiness, 1-10: 7 Social level 1-10: 6 Reaction to Horde(Friendly, Hostile, etc.): Neutral-Friendly Reaction to Alliance(Friendly, Hostile, etc.): Friendly Reaction to Neutral Groups(Friendly, Hostile, etc.): Meh lol Distinctive personality traits(Sarcasm, Black Humor, etc.): Sometimes sarcastic, inquisitive, General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction(Friendly, Hostile, etc.): Habitually analyses what she might be able to learn from them. She's polite most of the time and can actually be very social. Feelings and tendencies towards alcohol: Not openly going to talk about it, but she's got a pretty friendly tongue for bourbon. A brief personality description: Alerea's personality ranges between introverted to highly social, this is highly dependent on whether she's comfortable and on how much she has drunk. It takes a bit longer for people to gain her trust. Generally Altruistic. Recently she's motivated to better the world. Rational. Least favorite things in life: Scourge, Reality when it hurts, Arthas, Arcane haters, Maybe Warlocks =P 1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: 5 Significant or unusual traits or aspects: Tendencies to return to her old reclusive days 'APPEARANCE ' Facial appearance(Includes hair): I really want to say 'cute', but that's horribly subjective. She has a soft face that produces a nice smile. Hair is often in a bun, it's a mix between carrot and strong red. Skin color and appearance: Pale General body build: Petite, physically weak looking Best features: ULTRACUTE-NESS Worst features: I love everything about her =/ Favorite features of their own: probably her hair, she used to care about it a lot more though Every day apparel(If any): If at home or an Inn room she'll be found in a small singlet and bottoms depending on whether she's with anyone or not. Significant or unusual marks or traits: Her hair will occasionally slide through different shades of light and dark red if she is concentrating on magic. Very rarely, in a life threatening situation for example, it may become a radiant white. ABILITIES The specialization of their class: Arcanist Skill and experience with any sorts of magic: Alerea is extremely focused on mastering and studying Arcane, her knowledge of theory outweighs her practical capabilities. Mastery of their class: Apprentice Skill and experience in battle: Very little Pre-prime, in their prime, or post-prime: Pre-prime Special abilities or unusual skills: An affinity for performing magic. PROS AND CONS What is appealing about them to others: She appears generally harmless and inspires if anything, sympathy. What is unappealing about them to others: Some may see her as a burden, some may find her simply boring. Where do they favor in battle: Behind a big group of people she trusts, Where do they lack in battle: She gets scared easily, she is very physically weak. When she hits hard she can draw too much attention. Category:Characters